justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ThatPOWER
thatPOWER |game = |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic January 9, 2015 (NOW) On-Stage December 17, 2013 (2014) June 23, 2016 (JDU) June 30, 2016 (NOW) Extreme February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Hardest (Extreme/Mashup) Easy (Classic) (JDU) Extreme (Extreme) (JDU) Medium (On-Stage) (JDU) |effort = Low (Classic/On-Stage) Intense (Extreme) |nogm = Classic 4 Extreme: 3 On-Stage: 4 (P2)/3 (P1/P3) Mashup: 8 |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) / / (On-Stage) |mashup = Available on all devices |alt = Extreme Battle On-Stage (DLC) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) |mc = JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Denim Blue On-Stage Sky Blue |pc = Classic C1: All C2: / /Totem Pole/Cod Gray C3: /Cod Gray/Bondi Blue/Cod Gray Extreme On-Stage Cod Gray/ /Cod Gray / /Timber Green (Bridge) |gc = All (Classic) (Extreme) Bright Turquoise/ /Bright Turquoise (On-Stage) |lc = (Classic) Orange (Extreme) (On-Stage) (JD2014/''NOW'') Red (On-Stage) (JDU) |pictos = 109 (Classic) 183 (Extreme) 114 (On-Stage) 115 (Mashup) |kcal = 15.3 (Classic) 59.2 (Extreme) 30.6 (On-Stage) |dura = 4:34 (Classic) 4:26 (Extreme) 4:35 (On-Stage) |nowc = ThatPower ThatPowerALT (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC (On-Stage) ThatPowerMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/dZxjgcEr3X/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Classic Julie Rivat (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Kyf Ekamé (P3) Grace Bolebe (P4) Extreme Arben Kapidani On-Stage Julien Durand (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) |from = album }} "#thatPOWER" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a female-male-male-female dance crew. All of them have a grey skin, white hair, a red visor, and a white glove. They are holographic figures at the beginning and ending. 'P1' P1 is a woman. She wears a red suit with black lines and black boots. 'P2' P2 is a man. He wears a black suit with red lines and red shoes. 'P3' P3 is a man. He wears a red and black suit and black shoes. 'P4' P4 is a woman. She wears a black and red suit with black boots that are red at the bottom. In the chorus, every red element turns light blue. thatpower coach 1 big.png|P1 thatpower coach 2 big.png|P2 thatpower coach 3 big.png|P3 thatpower coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The dancer is a man wearing an orange and black suit. He wears jeans, orange shoes, and orange, futuristic-like sunglasses. He has black hair. On-Stage 'P1/P3' P1/P3 are the backup dancers. Both of them are males with blue futuristic-like sunglasses. They wear tuxedo-like shirts with gold accents, black vests, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 is the lead dancer. He is a man with a visor-like mask. He wears a yellow vest with a zebra-striped shirt, black drop-crotch pants, and blue shoes. During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn into greyish holograms. Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The background of the dance is most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme The Extreme background is mainly the original background of Extreme routines. It begins with blue flashlights. Then, the outlines of the squares are flickering and the squares turn brown. When Justin begins to sing, the squares shrink and turn orange. During the routine, the coach's shadow is seen in the square. On-Stage The usual background from On-Stage routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple, and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Cross your arms over your chest. Gold Move 4: Throw your right arm towards the screen whilst looking down at the ground. Thatpower gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 thatpower gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game thatpower gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 thatpower gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms quickly. Thatpoweralt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Thatpoweralt_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage version for P1/P3 (all of which are the same) and 4 Gold Moves for P2: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2)/All Gold Moves (P1/P3): *'P1/P3:' Cross your arms. *'P2:' Put your arms outward by your side as if to show your muscles. Gold Move 4 (P2): Hit the air. Thatpoweroscdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thatpoweroscdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Thatpoweroscdlc gm 4 p2.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) thatpoweroscdlc gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Move 4 (P2) in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (U Can't Touch This) Beautyandabeatdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 (Beauty and a Beat) Thatpowermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 in-game Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Thatpowermu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 in-game Canttouchthis gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (U Can't Touch This) Thatpowermu gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 in-game Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that is unlocked from the start. Dancers *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Idealistic'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM1 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM3 *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM4 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM5 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM6 *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Dare'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM7 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM8 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''#thatPOWER ''(Extreme) Battle #thatPOWER has a battle against C'mon by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Extreme *''#thatPOWER'' ' *Built For This'' '''(Robots) *''Fine China'' *''Fun'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Just Dance'' *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Scepter Captions The Extreme dancer for ''#thatPOWER appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: *Cyber Bumps *Cyber Punch *Cyborg Balance *Future Go Back *Future Push *Future Wave *Heart Beat *Powered Circle Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *High Voltage * *High Voltage * *Recommended For You *Just Dance Billboard! *Celebrate a New Year *All About That Bass! *All Songs A-E Extreme *Extreme Moves *Extreme *All Songs A-E On-Stage *All Songs A-E Trivia *This is the first solo song by will.i.am in the series. ** This is his third song in the series, though, if you count his songs with the Black Eyed Peas. **This is also the second song by Justin Bieber in the series. ***However, this is Justin Bieber’s fourth song in the franchise. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for this song. *The dancers' edited skin colors are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. *''#thatPOWER''’s On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. **This is also the only On-Stage routine to feature all male dancers. *In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode), and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). *In the On-Stage version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'y'" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'. *In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." *The Mashups for this song and for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most Gold Moves in a single Mashup, with eight each. *In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. **The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. *The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. *To get the P2's avatar on , you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in . *In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified. *In , the old On-Stage square is used for the On-Stage version (without the glass effect removed), rather than the Updated version. **Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on , P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when it is viewed it in the avatar shop, P2's avatar is shown instead. *The main banner for the On-Stage version was originally going to be orange, as seen in a video showing one of the early versions of Just Dance 2017.https://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=2m28s It was later changed to pink in the final version. Gallery Game Files Thatpower cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc jd2014 cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) Thatpoweroscdlc jdnow cover generic.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage, updated) Thatpower mashup.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Mashup) Thatpower jd2014 cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thatpower jdu cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) ThatPowerALT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) Thatpower cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Thatpoweralt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background (On-Stage) Thatpower banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) thatpoweralt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme) thatpoweroscdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner (On-Stage) thatpower map bkg.png| map background (Classic) thatpoweralt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme) thatpoweroscdlc map bkg.png| map background (On-Stage) thatpower cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) ThatPower_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) Thatpower cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) thatpoweralt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme) Thatpoweralt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (On-Stage) Thatpoweroscdlc cover 1024.png| cover (On-Stage) Thatpower p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2’s avatar on (Classic) Thatpoweroscdlc_p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on (On-Stage) thatpower p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2’s avatar on and later games (Classic) thatpower p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) thatpower p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) thatpower p4 ava.png|P4’s avatar on and later games (Classic) thatpoweralt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme) thatpoweralt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme) thatpoweralt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc p2 jd2016 ava.png|P2 s avatar on /''Now'' (On-Stage) thatpoweroscdlc golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (On-Stage) thatpoweroscdlc diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar (On-Stage) thatpower pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Thatpoweralt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) In-Game Screenshots Thatpower jd2014 menu.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu Thatpower jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen thatpower jd2014 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) thatpower jd2014 score p3.png| score screen (Classic, P3) thatpoweralt jd2014 score.PNG| scoring screen (Extreme) thatpower mashup jd2014 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Mashup, Camera) thatpower mashup jd2014 score.png| score screen (Mashup) Thatpower_jdnow_menu_old.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu (Classic, outdated) thatpoweroscdlc jdnow menu old.png|Sing-Along in the menu (outdated) thatpoweroscdlc jdnow coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (Sing-Along, outdated) Thatpower_jdnow_menu_new.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu (Classic, updated) thatpower jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Classic, updated) thatpower jdnow score new.png| score screen (Classic, updated) thatpoweralt jdnow menu new.png|Extreme Version in the menu (updated) thatpoweralt jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, updated) thatpoweralt jdnow score new.png| score screen (Extreme Version, updated) Thatpower jd2016 menu.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu Thatpower jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Thatpower jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) thatpower jd2016 score.png| score screen (Classic) thatpoweralt jd2016 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu thatpoweralt jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) thatpoweralt jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) thatpoweralt jd2016 score.png| score screen (Extreme Version) thatpoweroscdlc jd2016 menu.png|Sing-Along in the menu thatpoweroscdlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Sing-Along) thatpoweroscdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sing-Along) thatpoweroscdlc jd2016 score.png| score screen (Sing-Along) thatpower jd2017 menu.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu (Halloween skin) Thatpower jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Thatpower jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) thatpower jd2017 score.png| score screen (Classic) thatpoweralt jd2017 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu thatpoweralt jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) thatpoweralt jd2017 score.png| score screen (Extreme Version) thatpoweroscdlc jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Sing-Along) thatpoweroscdlc jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sing-Along) thatpoweroscdlc jd2017 score.png| score screen (Sing-Along) thatpower jd2018 menu.png|''#thatPOWER'' in the menu thatpower jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) thatpower jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) thatpoweralt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme) thatpoweralt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc_jd2018_menu.png|''thatPOWER'' on the menu thatpoweroscdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (On-Stage) thatpoweroscdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (On-Stage) Promotional Images thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser ThatPOWER---William-Ft 168574.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) 12. THAT POWER 300609.jpg| gameplay (Extreme) Beta Elements Zrzut ekranu (13).png|Beta banner color for the On-Stage version on 's version of Behind the Scenes bts#tp.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) thatpoweralt bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) Others that power stage.jpg|No Hud (On-Stage) Onmymind gm 1.png|Additional Gold Move in You’re On My Mind’s Mashup (not on the original routine) Videos Official Music Video Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Teasers ThatPOWER - Gameplay Teaser (US) ThatPOWER - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber That Power ThatPOWER - Just Dance Now ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited thatPOWER - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon ТhatPOWER - Just Dance 2019 ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2020 'Extreme' ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance Now ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2017 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2018 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 'On-Stage' ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance Now ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2017 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 thatPOWER (On Stage) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' ThatPOWER (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation es:ThatPOWER de:ThatPOWER Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Justin Bieber will.i.am Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julie Rivat Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Julien Durand Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Downgrade